


完全占有 07 08

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 补🚴





	完全占有 07 08

07.

 

李东海觉得自己一上午把时间浪费在瞎想上实在太过可惜，原来确认关系之后一切都那么自然。

和李赫宰牵手，要抱抱，打闹，开玩笑，接吻，这所有的事情都仿佛注定一般发生。他像个小尾巴一样拿着手机冲着李赫宰左拍一张右拍一张，以此来打发时间等着李赫宰给他煮一碗世界上最好吃的拉面。

“喜欢拍照啊？”李赫宰用量杯精确量好两杯500ml的水倒进锅里，看着镜头故意做出臭美的样子。

“对啊，我给你看看我拍的照片。”李东海兴高采烈地拿着手机给李赫宰如数家珍一样翻看着自己的相册“就是可惜手机还是不如相机好，以后有钱了一定要买个好相机。”

李赫宰是承认自己没什么审美能力，就觉得那些照片在网上一搜一大堆，只是没想到刚诚实地把话说出来之后就挨了一记爆栗。

李东海气鼓鼓地把手机收起来，“你懂什么！哼。”

李赫宰揉揉头，心想这孩子手劲还挺大可不能养成打我的习惯否则我的地位何在，脸上却是求生欲驱使着过去赔笑，“好啦我错啦，那你就多拍点我嘛，这可是独一无二的。”

李东海撅着小嘴，看着李赫宰赔笑的脸早就不生气了，只是突然想起来自己昨天答应李赫宰的事。

“老师……我……政治怎么办啊……”

李赫宰把面和料包放进去，听到这话心里也是犯愁。

“你不是说我教你你就好好学吗？”

“可是……”李东海脸上飞上几缕红“我和你现在在一起还能学得下去吗……”

“你跟我在一起，小脑袋里都想什么啊？”

李赫宰托腮，不怀好意的问。

”李东海看着李赫宰的表情立马明白他在想些什么废料，连忙摆手。

“啊我不是那个意思！

李赫宰却故意把脸凑过来，越靠越近，越靠越近，直到在他嘴上亲出一个清脆的响声。

他露出牙龈笑着，“拉面好啦，来吃饭吧。”

李东海把饭桌收拾干净，李赫宰把碗筷摆好。

两个人就这样坐在沙发上一人一碗面也好像能吃到天荒地老。

听着身边人呼噜噜吸面的声音，李东海歪歪头，

“老师……我们现在在恋爱对吗？”

“怎么？不像吗？”

“没，就觉得和做梦一样没有真实感。”

李赫宰笑着摸摸他的头，“那你觉得怎么才有真实感？”

说完又好像恍然大悟一样盯着李东海，“啊～原来是因为昨晚吗？没想到我的小宝贝这么开放……啧啧啧”

“不不不是啊！”李东海的脸又以肉眼可见的速度红了起来“我是说……啊算了……”

李赫宰捏捏他的脸，感叹着恋爱后的小孩儿怎么可以这么可爱。

这样的李东海，可不能是别人的啊。

他喝了一口手边的草莓牛奶，伸手把李东海拉近自己，吻了上去。

甜甜的牛奶混着草莓的香气，从李赫宰的唇缝流向李东海的齿间，李东海觉得这牛奶怕是要比昨天的酒精还醉人，他不自觉伸手勾住李赫宰的颈后，把这人渡来的牛奶吞下，两人唇间的水声在安静的房间里格外挑拨人的神经。

李赫宰慢慢把人放倒在沙发上，狭窄的沙发让两人不得不紧贴在一起，李东海清楚地感觉到硬物顶着自己的小腹，他不敢多想，只是勾着李赫宰的手默默用了些力气。

李赫宰感觉到他的紧绷，他在李东海唇上落下细碎的吻，伸手把李东海的衣服从腹部撩起，手指肆意地游走在身下人光滑的肌肤上。

李东海被李赫宰吻的七荤八素，羞耻感渐渐抛于脑后，嘴边开始泄出声声嘤咛。李赫宰一手抚上李东海胸前慢慢揉捏，一手将李东海的腰带解开把裤子褪下。

他的唇慢慢下移，下巴，喉结，脖颈，锁骨，每经一处就能感觉到身下人的阵阵颤栗。他含住胸前的红点轻轻舔咬，空出的手从内裤滑进，握住李东海的下身慢慢动起来。

东海忍不住倒吸一口气，“老师……”

“真是不乖。”李赫宰支起上身发狠似的吻上去，他加快手上的速度，“叫哥哥。”

“嗯…哥哥…快……”

李赫宰闻言反倒慢了下来，李东海不满足的扭动着，

“啊……别……”

“求求我。”李赫宰在李东海耳边，低沉的嗓音让李东海浑身过电一般。

李东海觉得自己的脸像烧着了一样，但是未能满足的欲望驱使着他不得不求饶

“求求你……赫宰哥哥……”

“乖。”李赫宰嘴里的热气喷在李东海的脸上，手上的动作加快起来，李东海的喘息声越来越大，搂住李赫宰的手上也越来越用力，在到达顶点时搂的李赫宰险些喘不过气来。

身上的欲望还没消退，李东海觉得自己浑身轻飘飘的，任由李赫宰为他把内裤脱下简单清理了一下，接着就被打横抱起。

李赫宰把他轻放在床上，李东海睁开眼，看着李赫宰穿戴整齐而自己浑身只剩下满是褶皱且险险遮住下半身的衬衣，羞的用手捂住了脸。

“怎么啦。”李赫宰坏笑着把他的手拿下去，在他的脸上落下无数个吻，

“好好睡个午觉，我把饭桌收拾一下。还得把你衣服洗了。”

说完就去衣橱拿了个新内裤递给李东海

“没穿过，干净的，直接穿就行”

李东海忽闪着大眼睛有些不解

“可是老师你……”

他的视线飘忽着看向李赫宰的身下，不好意思再说下去

李赫宰笑笑

“一会儿就没事了，睡吧，乖。”

他撩起李东海额前的发丝，轻轻一吻。

起身正要离去的时候却被李东海抓紧了手。

李东海咬着下嘴唇，眼里却满是坚定

“老师，我准备好了的。”

李赫宰瞳孔晃动了一下，他咽了咽口水

“东海啊……”

话未说完，下一秒就被手上突如而来的力气扯了下去，李东海对着他的唇吻了下去，生涩的吻技让两人牙齿有些磕碰，但李东海仿佛把这些都置于不顾。

他从唇缝里挤出一句话，这句话像炸弹一样被投掷在李赫宰的脑袋里。

“成年这天我等很久了，别拒绝我。”

李赫宰瞬间把亲吻的主动权掌握回来，

“这是你说的，这次我不会停了。”

 

8.

李赫宰脱下自己的衣服，耐心的把李东海的衬衣扣子一颗颗解开，又怕冻到他扯过被子盖在两人身上，两个人一下就被笼罩在一起，肌肤之间的碰触像是在两人身上种下火苗一样。李赫宰的唇在李东海的身体上处处留下痕迹，激的皮肤泛起点点红色，他伸手从床头抽屉里翻出昨天背着李东海偷偷买的润滑液挤在手上，一手抚上又有些硬挺的前端，一手向那块未经开拓的地方伸去。

“嗯……”前端的快感和后身的异物感交叠在一起，让此时的李东海咬紧嘴唇。

李赫宰看着李东海紧皱的眉头，心里虽有不舍但实在自己也忍的难耐，狠狠心慢慢加入两根手指轻轻搅动着，从身后升起的一阵阵陌生的快感让李东海理智的弦渐渐趋向崩断的边缘，他不自觉随着李赫宰手上的动作摆动着腰肢，李赫宰暗觉已是时候，他将李东海的腿折向两边，撕开避孕套的包装一手戴上去，对准穴口缓慢的试探的把自己推进去。

“啊…嘶…”李东海感觉身下像被撕裂了一样，虽然前端还有李赫宰的抚慰，但仍然没办法将他的注意力从痛楚上转移。

李赫宰也被他因为疼痛而紧缩的洞口夹的有些痛苦，他俯下身温柔吻着李东海，用好听的声音哄着他，

“乖，东海，放松。哥哥现在也很疼，听话，放松就没事了。”

李东海闻言心生歉意，眼里委屈的冒出泪花来，他深吸一口气，伸手把李赫宰牢牢抱住，在他耳边用虽小但坚定的声音说，

“动吧。”

李赫宰被他这仿佛英勇就义之前遗言一般的话逗得差点笑出来，他回答着好，握着李东海下身的手默默加快速度，感觉到李东海的放松后才缓缓律动起来。

他不停变动着方向，终于在一次顶到深处时李东海不受控制的颤栗了一下。

“啊……那里……”李东海被这突如而来的瞬间的快感眼泛水光，他感觉兴奋如潮水般袭来包住他的身体，叫嚣着想要拥有更多。

李赫宰自然不会放过那一点，时而刮擦时而顶弄，满足地听着身下人一声高过一声的呻吟。

他在李东海耳边喷洒着热气，“我们东海说说，哥哥厉害吗？”

“…厉…厉害……啊……哥哥最棒了……嗯……”李东海此时意志全被情欲吞噬，只凭着直觉顺着李赫宰的话断断续续地回答着。

“那你喜欢哥哥吗？”

“喜欢……最喜…最喜欢哥哥。”

李赫宰听到答案心满意足，更加用力地操弄着，不知用了多久，李东海觉得自己脑袋里已经成了一片浆糊，在李赫宰的双重夹击下，两人一同登上顶峰。

李赫宰趴在李东海身上，吻着他的耳垂，不舍的退出李东海的身体。要不是明天还要回学校上课，就一次他李赫宰真的非常不满足。

李东海已经昏睡过去，李赫宰把人抱进浴室，心疼的看着已经红肿且因为第一次而有些流血的小穴，暗自庆幸自己忍住没有再来第二次，他仔细的为李东海清洗干净，水流的刺痛也没能唤醒李东海疲惫的身体，李赫宰为他擦干水分，抱上床认真揉捏按摩起来。

李东海被身上处处传来的酸痛激的有些清醒，他努力的把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到一脸心疼的为他按摩的李赫宰，颧骨不可自抑的升了起来。

“老师，我没事，睡午觉吧。”

“啊你醒了？是不是我力气太大了？”李赫宰有些慌乱，连忙减轻手上的力度，“你睡吧，我不给你按摩按摩的话，明天回学校你可能会受不了的。”

李东海听着他小声的唠叨很快就又睡了过去，再醒来已经是傍晚，他眼前是自己恋人安稳的睡颜。

他坐起来伸了个懒腰，并没有想象中的痛楚，反倒是觉得神清气爽，他感动地看向李赫宰，不知他给自己按摩了多久才睡下。

他从李赫宰的衣橱里扒出几件衣服草草穿上，拿了钥匙和李赫宰的钱包就出了门，从便利店里买回蔬菜和肉还有咖喱，准备给辛苦劳作的李老师好好犒劳一番。

李赫宰闻着饭香起床，打开门就看到小小一只的李东海穿着自己的衣服在厨房里忙上忙下，他有些恍惚不知这是梦还是现实，原来这个房子里还可以有这样的烟火味儿，而不是自己每天忙着上下班用微波炉加热冷冻食品的味道。

他走过去从后面抱住李东海，

“现在有真实感了吗，我们东海。”

“我知道的，你说的真实感。”

“不是牵手拥抱接吻所能给予的，而是用心感觉到的。”

“然而我在那时能想到的方式，就只有……”

李东海乖乖的在他的怀抱里，贪恋着这一刻的温暖，笑着打断他的话

“嗯我明白呀。”

从你事无巨细的关心里，从你心疼的眼神里，从你怀抱的温度里，

无一例外的，都是爱的欢喜。


End file.
